


Stilinski's Delivery Service

by nepitamnunmurl



Series: Red Handed Deliveries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Stiles walks in on Derek jerking off, Stiles worries about Derek, sterek, what?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepitamnunmurl/pseuds/nepitamnunmurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So that’s where you sleep now? And do… other things?”</p>
<p>“Stiles” Derek warned in a low voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean. It’s only natural you do it. You have to let off some steam somehow, right? And yeah, I dunno why it surprises me. You have sex, like the rest of us. Or, I mean, not all of us. Some of us haven’t gone down that road yet. But that’s ok. We can still use our hands. Like you were doing. Yeah”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or the time Stiles thought Derek wasn't home and walked in on him jerking off and then tried talking about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski's Delivery Service

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man.  
> I tried.  
> Dunno if I succeeded.  
> I wanted to write Stiles walking in on Derek sleeping and with his guard down, but this seemed more fun when I thought of it.  
> I've loved reading fics in which this happened, but tried to make it not be just about the sex.  
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it!  
> Read on...

"Human delivery service!" Stiles shouts into Derek’s loft as he slides the door. He really should rethink the securtity on this place. I mean, Stiles did have the keys, but he didn't need it for entering the building. He'd tried three keys before realizing the gate was open.

You’d think after all the fucking shit they’d gone through with the Alpha Pack he’d be a little more careful, god. 

"Derek! I’ve got Scott’s package for you… Well, not Scott’s actual package, ‘cause I think Allison wouldn’t appreciate that, but yeah." No response. 

"Damn. He said you’d be home. Thanks for making me waste gas, Scott".

Stiles put Scott’s box with the herbs from Deaton on the kitchen counter and looked around. He’d never really stopped to look around Derek’s apartment before.

It looked very much like a disaster after the flood debacle, but Stiles could identify the traces of an effort to make it a halfway decent place to live from Derek.

A bed and a couch were a huge improvement from an old matress on a rusty subway car or from a burned down place full of painful ghosts.

And now his attempt at a normal existence was all contorted and moldy from being immersed in water for days.

Something stirred in Stiles’ gut. He felt a sudden longing to take Derek away from the world and not let anything touch him.

_Wow. Ok, no. Too intense. What?_

He went to the window and lost a couple moments looking out.  _Man! How much is the rent on this place? The view is awesome._

And then he looked to his left and stopped short _._ _The_ _stairs…_  He’d never been upstairs before.

Nearly fifty times he’d been in and out of this place, always running, hurried, always an emergency, but not once had he been to the top floor.

His feet itched to climb up and explore. And if he were a better person he'd turn around, get back in his jeep and go home to play Metro. But he wasn't a better person. So he did what his feet were telling him and climbed the stairs.

There was a locked door. But that'd never stopped Stiles' curiosity before.

He put his hands in his pockets to grab a pin he always kept with him for cases like this, but he found the loft keys instead.

_Of course!_  There were about five keys in the chain, one of them was bound to match. He flailed a bit with them and the excitement made him miss the hole a few times, but on the fifth try and on the third key, he successfully turned it and opened the door. 

His heart almost jumped out of his throat when he saw what was inside.

Derek.

Derek Hale.

Derek Hale naked.

Naked, in a bed, with eyes closed and flushed cheeks and a hand wraped around his dick that was leaking precum and...  _big!_

And oh my god! Derek Hale who was now looking at him with wide eyes and the angriest eyebrows he'd ever seen. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"Stiles!" he growled while covering his junk with a pillow. "What the fuck are you doing here? Get out!"

Derek's eyes flashed red and Stiles rushed to close the door but he couldn't get his hands on the knob. He flailed to reach for it, but couldn't take his eyes off the Alpha and his sweaty flushed torso.

"Oh my god, oh my god"

"Just get out!"

"Yes, yes. Fine. Getting out. That is a thing I'm doing. Or trying to do"

He finally managed to take his eyes off the sight, turned around and got out the room. But he couldn't seem to go back downstairs.

"I called out your name, you know? Twice" the door was closed but he could feel Derek's warning growl "How come you didn't hear me?"

This time he could hear the growl.

Two seconds later the door opened and Stiles tried not to think about the disappointment he felt in seeing Derek dressed.

"Talk" the werewolf said with arms crossed and the eyebrows of doom aimed at him with full force. Stiles hoped with all his might he wasn't blushing.

"Um... I... well, I came to bring the stuff you asked Scott. From Deaton's. And I thought you weren't home so..."

"So you decided to go through my loft and open doors that are locked"

"Well, I do have keys"

Derek managed to glare even harder. He reached out for Stiles' wrist. The boy's eyes went wide and his face got all hot. He tried controlling his fast heartbeat, afraid Derek would call him out on it.

"Not anymore" the the alpha grabbed the keys from his hand and Stiles couldn't help but wonder if it was the same hand he was using on himself a minute ago.

_Get a fucking grip, Stilinski._

"Aw, man! Come on! You can't give me keys and not expect me to explore your sweet ass place. It's only natural!"

Derek bumped past him and went down the stairs. Stiles took a moment to recompose and followed suit. When he reached the bottom floor, Derek was looking out the window.

"You… Thanks" the werewolf took a breath that, if Stiles didn't know any better, sounded nervous "For bringing the herbs, I mean".

"Yeah, sure. Yeah" Stiles didn't know what to say. Now that the shock and arousal had passed (mostly), he realized he'd just caught Derek Hale _jerking off_. How do two people recover from that? Especially two people who had been through a lot in the year the knew each other, but weren’t necessarily friends and had only recently started a tentative friendship. How did he approach the situation without making it awkward? Oh, that’s right. _He didn’t._

“So that’s where you sleep now? And do… other things?”

“Stiles” Derek warned in a low voice.

“Yeah, I mean. It’s only natural you do it. You have to let off some steam somehow, right? And yeah, I dunno why it surprises me. You have sex, like the rest of us. Or, I mean, not all of us. Some of us haven’t gone down that road yet. But that’s ok. We can still use our hands. Like you were doing. Yeah”

“Stiles” Derek was letting out a low rumble now and Stiles couldn’t see his eyes, but he was fairly certain they were red. But he couldn’t help himself and kept going, despite his better judgment or survival instinct.

“But, I mean. I thought that you had Ms. Blake now”

“Stiles” the rumble became a full blown roar, but Stiles didn’t think anything could stop him at this point.

“That’s. ‘Cause you two are a thing now right? I mean, yeah, I can see the appeal. But I guess we all want to have a moment to ourselves, huh? Yeah. I just. I mean, if you’re happy. You’re happy, right?”

Derek stopped growling and froze and that was when Stiles finally stopped talking.

“Stiles, please. Get out”

Stiles looked at his hunched shoulders and felt the exhaustion in his voice and knew he couldn’t. Not yet.

“Derek. Are you happy?”

He was prepared to take a step forward when the werewolf turned to him.

“Why do you want to know? You’re only here because of Scott. You can go. Or did he ask you to check up on me? Trying to see if I’m not going to do anything crazy?”

“No, man. What? I came here because I wanted to. I mean, yeah. Scott asked me to bring you the stuff ‘cause he was busy studying for our physics test tomorrow, dude. _I’m_ the one asking you”

Derek frowned, confused.

“Why would you care?”

“Dunno, man. I guess we’ve been through enough together and I kind’ve come to care about your frowny face. A little bit. A tad. A small portion. I mean, yeah. So sue me. God!”

Derek’s gaze was more intense than he’d ever seen it and Stiles had the urge to back down from the eye contact. His cheeks were getting hot from the tension. _And NOT sexual tension. No, that’d be absurd._

Finally, the alpha directed his eyes to the right and, thankfully, away from Stiles. His cheeks were kind of pink.

“I…” he sighed “Thanks, I guess”

“Yeah, man. No problem. I’ve saved your life, you’ve saved mine. Hell, I even saw you jerking off. We’re bros now”

“Stiles” Derek said and the boy in question wondered if he only kept saying his name because he didn’t know what else to say. His cheeks were a shade darker, much so that Stiles could confirm he was blushing. Clarity came to him in a moment. Derek wasn’t mad ‘cause Stiles had caught him. He was embarrassed! The boy figured he was being all growly because he wasn’t able to finish, but it turns out Derek was just a Shy Guy (like in that 90’s song, ya know?) and wasn’t that an exciting notion?

_Exciting, why, Stiles? ‘Cause you wanna see him flushing red as he comes undone at your hands, looking as free as he did upstairs?_

_WHAT? I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT, NO SIR. NO THANK YOU. He can probably smell your arousal, man! Besides, he has Ms. Blake now and I have… my virginity and I’m straight. RIGHT? No, yeah. I am. And, also. Derek is like the hottest of all hot people in the history of ever. He wouldn’t ever wanna help me out with my purity predicament. And yeah. GET A GRIP!_

And now Derek was looking at him funny. And breathing a little funny too. And his nostrils were flaring. He was surely angry now. Stiles should get out soon. And yet, his feet seemed to be glued down to the floor.

“Stiles, I don’t think I understand what happened here today, but you don’t have to check up on me, alright? I’m fine. I will be fine. You can go home now”.

“Yeah. Ok. Yeah. I’m sorry” the boy turned to go “I’m sorry about opening doors I shouldn’t and seeing things I shouldn’t have seen”.

Derek stayed silent for a beat too long and it made Stiles pause his hand on the knob, but after a deep sigh he finally said “Ok. I hope you won’t mention this. To anybody. Not to Scott. Especially not to Scott”

Stiles opened the door and looked back to Derek with a mischievous grin for a second. Derek’s cheeks seemed to be going pink again and Stiles felt a sudden surge of power.

“I can’t promise anything, big guy”

The boy closed the door, but not before taking a mental picture of Derek’s indignant expression.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr name is madmadchiken.  
> bye, bye!


End file.
